Segundas oportunidades
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Cinco años atrás, había dejado ir lo más importante para mí. Pero la vida me daría una segunda oportunidad para enmendar mis errores... y poder recuperar a la mujer que jamás dejé de amar... Un regalo de fin de años para todos.


**Hola chicos :D Este es un pequeño Oneshot que escribí para ustedes como regalo de fin de año** **y espero que sea de su agrado :)**

 **Nota: si algún médico lee esto ¡Pido disculpas anticipadas!**

 **Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y que esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Comencemos…**

 **Segundas oportunidades**

 **¡** Esto no podía estar pasándome! ¡No hoy! ¿Acaso alguien allá arriba me odiaba? ¡¿Les gustaba reírse a mi costa?! Apreté mis dientes con fuerza y cerré mis ojos, tratando de calmar mi furia… ¡Pero era inútil!

—¡No aguanto el maldito dolor! —exclamé, girando mi cabeza para ver al causante de mi desgracia.

—¡No me mires así! —se defendió mi "amigo" con sus manos en alto—. ¡Sabes que no fue a propósito!

—¿Entonces debo justificar todas las mierdas que haces cuando Mihara está cerca?

—El trasero de Mihara… querrás decir. —Los ojos azules de Eriol, mi otro amigo, estaban llenos de burla ¡Estaba aguantándose la risa el muy maldito!

—¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¡Mi cerebro se desconecta cuando ella está cerca! —exclamó Takeshi, revolviendo su cabello desesperado.

Quizás si estuviéramos en otra situación, le hubiera dado ánimos porque ya llevaba un año detrás de esa mujer… pero en la situación en la que estaba, me valía una mierda y se lo hice saber, taladrándolo con mi mirada ambarina furibunda.

¡Aún no podía creerlo! ¿Cómo diablos había terminado en la sala de urgencias en vísperas de año nuevo? ¡Oh mierda! El solo recordarlo, me enfurecía más.

Tan tranquilo que estaba en casa, leyendo uno de mis fanfics favoritos, cuando estos dos aparecieron para arrastrarme a una fiesta a la que no quería ir. Todo porque mi representante les dijo que necesitaba "relajarme" para poder salir del bloqueo que no me dejaba avanzar con mi libro. Debí haberme negado… Algo me lo decía… ¡Y tampoco me gustaban las fiestas! Pero el jodido destino conspiró en mi contra ¡No había otra maldita explicación!

Mi celular había comenzado a sonar, justo cuando íbamos entrando al hotel donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta que estaba ofreciendo la editorial con la cual trabajaba. Al revisarlo, vi con sorpresa que era mi madre. Enseguida, les avisé a los chicos para que me esperaran y contesté la llamada. La nostalgia me invadió al oír su calmada voz y me distraje hablando con ella. Por eso mismo, no me di cuenta que Takeshi, alias el idiota, venía caminando de espaldas hacia mí porque Mihara en ese instante venía de salida…

Solté un suspiro entrecortado. Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber sentido un empujón que me tiró por la escalinata y después… un dolor puro y crudo que me recorría la pierna derecha entera.

¡Todo había pasado en cuestión de segundos!

Era estúpido… lo sabía, pero me había sucedido y ahora tenía la jodida pierna rota y me dolía como el demonio.

—Entiendes que Yue te va a matar ¿Cierto?

—Ni me lo recuerdes… El jefe no es fácil de llevar…

No, no lo era. Yue Wang era un jodido demonio y cuando se enterará que no podría asistir a la firma de libros, planificada para dentro de tres días… Mierda… no quería ni imaginármelo. Si no moría Takeshi, moriría yo… sin duda alguna.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si está rota realmente —dijo Eriol—. Sabes que tienes poca tolerancia al dolor.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Solo estoy fingiendo para incentivar la culpabilidad de Takeshi! —dije con sarcasmo puro—. Entiendan algo, imbéciles ¡No puedo dar un jodido paso sin que me duela la pierna!

—¿Shaoran? —La voz de una mujer nos hizo callar de inmediato… y no era cualquier voz para mí.

Tragué en seco. Esa voz podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar y sin importar que otros miles estuvieran gritando a su alrededor. Giré mi rostro con lentitud y allí estaba ella. Sus ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes, me miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa.

—Musa… —Al ver su lindo sonrojo, supe que había dejado salir su mote de cariño en voz alta.

Revolví mi cabello, exasperado ¡¿Acaso nada podía salirme bien hoy?! Realmente… se estaban divirtiendo conmigo allá arriba… Cerré mis ojos, avergonzado… Como si eso fuera hacerla desaparecer.

Luego de aclarar su garganta, habló… presentándose como toda una profesional y omitiendo mi pequeño desliz. Era sorprendente… la voz de Sakura Kinomoto todavía causaba sensaciones estremecedoras en mí. Mis vellos se erizaron completos y los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron de golpe ¡Incluso mi dolor disminuyó con tan solo escucharla hablar!

Abrí los ojos y me enfoqué en ella. Habían pasado cinco años… cinco malditos años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto... y vaya que le cayeron de maravilla. Ahora debía tener veintiséis años, pero sin importar el tiempo que pasara, Sakura siempre sería ese tipo de mujer que lucía aniñada… y jodidamente tierna. Su menudo cuerpo era… abrazable… y encajaba perfectamente con el mío.

« _No Shaoran, no vayas por allí_ » me reprendí.

Su cabello estaba mucho más largo y lo llevaba atado en una cola alta. Con lo que me encantaba verlo suelto… especialmente desparramado sobre la almohada. Mierda… ¡No debía recordar esas cosas ahora!

—Entonces, el paciente se cayó por unas escaleras… —Un segundo… ¿Acaso escuché "se cayó"?

—¡Takeshi!

—Ya, ya, Shaoran… Takeshi solo aprovechó que estabas distraído para no quedar mal ante la hermosa doctora. —¡Oh no, galán! ¡Con ella sí que no!

—Mantén tus estúpidos halagos dentro de tu boca, Eriol —siseé entre mis dientes, ganándome una sonrisa socarrona de su parte que decidí ignorar—. ¡Y tú no digas mentiras! ¡Me empujaste por las malditas escaleras!

—¡Fueron cuatro jodidos escalones! ¡Aun no entiendo cómo diablos se te rompió la pierna!

—En realidad, no se necesita mucho para fracturarse —intervino Sakura con seriedad—. El simple hecho de resbalarse y tratar de recuperar el equilibrio, puede derivar en una fisura o fractura si coloca la pierna en una mala posición.

Los ojos cafés de mi amigo se llenaron de culpa. Bien… esa tampoco era mi intensión.

—Son un par de nenas ustedes dos.

—¡Cállate Eriol! —gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Este… Naoko, vamos a revisar al paciente —le dijo ella a la enfermera, con una sonrisa incomoda.

Y era obvio que lo estaba… no todos los días tenía que atender a su jodido exnovio. Solté otro suspiro, esta noche iba a ser larga… extremadamente larga.

Sakura se comportó como toda una profesional. Revisó todos mis signos y luego mi pierna. Era obvio que mi fémur no tenía problemas… el asunto estaba más abajo. Su toque era firme, pero delicado a su vez, tratando de no causar más dolor del que sentía… o así fue hasta que tocó la maldita zona que me dolía como el infierno.

—En una escala del uno al diez ¿Cuánto es su dolor?

—Sin moverme… cuatro o cinco. Moviéndome… o presionándome como lo hiciste… llega a ocho —dije, soltando un nuevo quejido cuando sus dedos volvieron a tocar la zona media de mi pierna.

—Siento inflamación… puede ser una fractura en la tibia… —dijo pensativa—. Necesito examinarlo directamente… Naoko, pásame unas tijeras, por favor.

—¡¿Qué rayos piensas hacer?! —pregunté, alarmado.

—El pantalón le apretará mucho si se lo subimos porque es muy estrecho —explicó con simpleza—. Por eso es mejor cortarlo.

—¡Ni de chiste! —¡No podía cortarlo! ¡Yue me mataría!

—Ya… Entonces, necesita cambiarse de ropas por unas del hospital. Usted decide.

¡Diablos! No sabía que era peor… que me tratara de usted o tener que dejar que alguno de los idiotas me quitara el pantalón. Desvié mi mirada hacia ellos y enseguida dieron un paso atrás.

—Corte el pantalón, doctora. —¡Malditos traidores!

—¿Están locos? ¡Es un traje de marca!

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntaron Sakura y Eriol al mismo tiempo… Por lo menos a él le respondería con gusto.

—Entonces, le dirás a Yue que tú mandaste a cortar el pantalón de un traje de dos mil dólares, que el mismo compró para la maldita firma que será dentro de tres días. —Al ver su rostro palidecer, supe que había entendido.

—¡No podemos cortar ese pantalón!

—No era tan esnob en el pasado… —escuché el susurró de Sakura… ¡Y yo no era un maldito esnob! Pero ella no conocía a mi editor ¡Era un jodido demonio de cara inexpresiva! —. Entonces deben ayudarlo a cambiarse —agregó en voz alta, tomando una ropa de hospital que la enfermera sacó de un estante.

Mis dos amigos comenzaron a mirarse, retadoramente. Mierda… ¿Con que clase de amigos contaba?

—Lo haré yo mismo… —dije, resoplando.

—¿Con la poca tolerancia al dolor que tiene, señor Li? —Ese tono burlón… ese maldito tono que algunas veces me exasperaba, pero que en otras me fascinaba.

—No tengo poca tolerancia al dolor…

—Pues algunos recuerdos no me dicen lo mismo… —murmuró con un mohín que me encantó… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Cortar el pantalón no es una opción, así que me cambiaré yo mismo —dije, dando por zanjada la discusión.

—¿Naoko, puedes avisar en radiología que pronto les llevaremos un paciente?

La enfermera asintió y enseguida se retiró del pequeño cubículo en donde me tenían. Luego, la mirada verdosa de Sakura cayó sobre mis amigos y los vi tragar en seco.

—Pueden esperar en la sala de espera mientras atendemos al señor Li. Les prometo que los mantendremos informados. —La sonrisa que tenía en su boca podía pasar por amable para muchos… pero no para mí. Sakura Kinomoto estada jodidamente cabreada… y posiblemente fuera mi culpa.

El primero en huir fue Takeshi, pero Eriol se quedó varios segundos enfrentando la mirada de Sakura… y eso no me gustaba nada ¡Absolutamente nada!

Aclaré mi garganta. Los ojos azules de Eriol se clavaron en los míos y sonrió como si fuera el mismísimo gato de Alicia. Ese idiota sabía algo… y si no lo sabía, lo sospechaba.

Al quedarnos solos, el silencio que nos rodeó fue bastante incómodo. Sakura comenzó a sacar la ropa de la bolsa y luego caminó hacia mí, extendiendo su mano hacia el frente para tomar los botones de mi camisa.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ayudándote a cambiarte —dijo, frunciendo su ceño.

—Puedo hacerlo solo. —Desvié mi rostro hacia el lado contrario para que no viera mi sonrojo… Sí, era un maldito hombre de veintiocho años que aún se sonrojaba ¿Y qué?

—Adelante… quiero verte intentándolo. —¡Oh! ¿Ahora me tuteaba?

—¿Podrías darte la vuelta? —La vi sonreír con socarronería, pero accedió.

—Como si no hubiera visto lo que hay debajo de esa costosa ropa —murmuró con toda la intención de que la escuchara… haciéndome sonrojar aún más.

¿Desde cuándo esta mujer era tan audaz? Aclarando mi garganta, comencé a desvestirme. El saco, el chaleco y la camisa fueron sencillos. Vaya a saber dónde diablos dejé la corbata… tampoco me importaba mucho. Me coloqué la tonta prenda y tapé mi torso… Ahora… venía lo complicado.

Me quité el cinturón, desabroché los botones y bajé el cierre. Intenté levantar mi cadera para bajarlo, pero un tirón fuerte y punzante me recorrió la pierna entera, al punto de hacerme soltar una maldición a toda voz.

—¿Estás bien?

—Maldita sea… ¿No puedes ponerme un analgésico o algo así?

—Necesito saber si realmente tienes una fractura para saber qué tipo de analgésico debo colocarte… porque puede que sea solo un mal golpe —dijo, frunciendo su ceño.

Bien. Estaba en una disyuntiva. No podía quitarme el maldito pantalón yo solo, el dolor se incrementaba jodidamente si me movía y cortarlo no era una opción… Prefería pasar una vergüenza que escuchar los reclamos de Yue. Soltando un suspiro, me tragué mi orgullo.

—¿Puedes… puedes ayudarme?

—Me encantaría verte sufriendo un poquito más, pero mi ética profesional no me lo permite —dijo, resoplando… Mierda ¿Qué rayos le había hecho yo para que quisiera hacerme sufrir?

Sakura caminó hacia la camilla y se inclinó sobre mí, colocando sus manos en los bordes de mi pantalón.

—Lo haremos rápido ¿Bien?

—No era lo que solías decir antes. —¡Oh mierda! ¡Eso había sido espontaneo! ¡Lo juro! Pero al ver su sonrojo, me dije que había valido la pena.

—¿Quieres sufrir? —Negué en respuesta, sin borrar la sonrisa que apareció en mi boca.

—Voy a jalar el pantalón hacia abajo. No intentes levantarte porque harás fuerza inconscientemente sobre la pierna ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí.

Sakura comenzó a mover el pantalón hacia abajo y traté de enfocar mis pensamientos en otras cosas… cómo en el libro que debía terminar… o en mi fanfic favorito "Mi pequeña seductora" que no terminé de leer por asistir a la maldita fiesta… ¿Qué? Soy hombre, soy adulto y leo fanfics de mis series favoritas ¿Algún maldito problema? Además… a veces eso me ayudaba a inspirarme cuando el recuerdo de mi musa… desaparecía. Quizás eso era lo que me tenía bloqueado… pero ahora que había aparecido de nuevo en mi vida, podría despertar de nuevo mi creatividad… ¡Claro! Si no me mataba del dolor primero.

—Flexiona la pierna izquierda para poder pasar el pantalón por ella —escuché su voz. Cometí un error enorme al bajar mi mirada hacia ella.

El pantalón ya estaba por mis muslos y Sakura me estaba observando fijamente desde allí. Un suave sonrojo bordeaba sus mejillas.

Sabía que un médico no debía verse… ahm… afectado por ver hombres o mujeres desnudos, pero… ¡Ella y yo teníamos historia! Y que historia… ¡Diablos! ¡No debía pensar en eso! ¡No debía hacerlo porque la reacción de mi amigo en el sur sería inmediata!

—¿Shaoran? —Definitivamente había dejado de ser el señor Li.

—Sí… Lo siento… Me distraje un poco.

—Flexiona la pierna.

Obedecí. El pantalón estuvo fuera de mi pierna izquierda enseguida. Con extrema lentitud y cuidado, Sakura deslizó lo que quedaba fuera de mi pierna lastimada y me vi libre del costoso pantalón… pero con un sonrojo monumental… y tratando de controlar las reacciones naturales de mi cuerpo para no pasar una vergüenza mayor… ¡Yay! Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Vamos a aprovechar de revisarte bien —dijo y me miró como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso. Asentí.

Esos fueron los minutos más dolorosos de toda mi vida. Presionaba ciertas zonas y algunas dolían más que otras.

—No es una fractura completa… no noto movimientos anormales, ni deformaciones. —Tenía sus ojos fijos en mi pierna. Me enderecé un poco y noté un hematoma en la mitad de la parte inferior—. Debemos hacerte un estudio de rayos-x para salir de dudas, pero lo más probable es que sea una fisura.

—¿Crees que deban operarme o algo así?

—Lo más probable es que debas usar una férula o una escayola por un tiempo —dijo sonriendo—. Depende de lo que nos diga el rayos-x… —Asentí, suspirando. Me salvaría de una operación, pero no de Yue—. Vamos a colocarte el pantalón del conjunto ¿Bien? Haremos el mismo procedimiento, pero al revés.

De esa forma, el pantalón estuvo en su lugar en menos tiempo del que pensé y respiré tranquilo. La enfermera entró en el cubículo diciendo que el radiólogo estaría en el hospital dentro de veinte minutos. En vez de molestarme por tener que esperar, lo entendí. Estábamos en vísperas de año nuevo, el hombre tenía derecho de celebrar también… Eso me llevaba a preguntarme si Sakura no tendría a alguien esperándola en casa… como un novio… o algún esposo.

—Vamos a colocarle treinta miligramos de ketorolaco y también paracetamol —dijo a la enfermera.

—No le hemos llenado la historia y no sabemos si…

—No es alérgico y tampoco tiene problemas renales —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Le llenaré la historia mientras tú le colocas el tratamiento para controlar el dolor y la inflamación.

Sakura tomó la carpeta que la enfermera le extendió y comenzó a llenar la información… sin realizarme ni una sola pregunta. Estaba concentrada. Algunas veces mordía su lapicero, cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba tratando de acordarse de alguna cosa, y luego sonreía para anotar lo que había recordado. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… no me había olvidado… y eso me hacía sentir jodidamente bien ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la enfermera me colocó la vía intravenosa!

—¡Listo! —anunció con una sonrisa—. Lo único que me falta por llenar son los datos de tu contacto de emergencia.

¿Contacto de emergencia? Pues… la única que se me venía a la cabeza era Meilin, mi prima. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Quería retrasar el inminente momento de contarle, lo más que pudiera… Amaba a mi prima, pero era en extremo chillona y seguro se largaría a llorar por una simple lesión.

—Puedes colocar los datos de alguno de los dos torpes que están afuera —dije, resoplando.

Sakura asintió, no muy conforme con mi respuesta.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando apareció un enfermero, avisando que el radiólogo había llegado. Sin perder tiempo, me pasaron a una silla de ruedas, manteniendo mi pierna en una posición cómoda e indolora, y me llevaron a radiología. Posiblemente, me tardé más tiempo yendo y viniendo que realizándome el estudio. El radiólogo fue bastante cortante y no paraba de rechinar los dientes, pero ¡Hey! ¡Yo no me había lastimado a propósito!

Cuando volví al cubículo, mis amigos estaban allí.

—¿Todo bien? —Asentí a la pregunta de Eriol.

—Nos dijeron que te esperáramos aquí… La doctora debe estar revisando la imagen —dijo Takeshi.

—Hablando de la doctora… —Sabía que no me salvaría de esta. Eriol era demasiado observador—. Parecen conocerse muy bien.

—Nada del otro mundo… —dije, tragando grueso.

—Claro… Es obvio que hay tensión entre ustedes —dijo, con una sonrisa astuta.

Solté un suspiro. No era tensión… más bien se trataba de un montón de asuntos sin resolver. Sakura estaba cabreada por eso… pero su ética profesional no la dejaba abordarme como deseaba. La conocía bien… demasiado bien.

Tres años de relación… la más larga que había tenido en toda mi vida. En aquel tiempo era joven e inexperto, cierto… pero eso no significaba que no supiera apreciar lo que teníamos… ¡Diablos! ¡Éramos perfectos juntos! Sakura era la chica que cualquier hombre desearía tener en su vida. Amable, gentil, cariñosa ¡Hasta sabía jugar vídeo juegos! Jugaba condenadamente bien League of Legends e incluso era mejor que yo en FIFA… Solté un suspiro. Aun después de tantos años… no sabía por qué nos habíamos separado. Quizás había sido la rutina… el poco tiempo que el trabajo y los estudios nos dejaban para estar juntos… o simplemente no quisimos esforzarnos por superar las dificultades…

—Ya tengo la imagen. —Su voz me sacó de mis recuerdos… maravillosos recuerdos ¿Aún le gustaría jugar? —. Tenemos una fisura en la tibia. Nada que seis semanas de reposo no puedan sanar.

—Seis semanas… —Definitivamente… era hombre muerto.

—Deberá usar una férula para mantener la pierna inmovilizada, señor Li. —Nuevamente, era el señor Li—. Le recetaré un analgésico y un antinflamatorio. También debo remitirlo con un traumatólogo para que el mismo monitoreé su recuperación y dirija su rehabilitación.

—¿Deberé usar muletas?

—Así es —contestó, liberando una suave risilla… esa que siempre me había hecho sentir como un niño mimado por ella. Maldita sea, me encantaba esa risa.

—¿Debe quedarse hospitalizado? —preguntó Takeshi con culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro.

Sakura iba a negar, pero, aprovechándome de que mis amigos estaban de espaldas a mí, le hice señas a Sakura para que dijera que sí y moví mis labios diciendo "Por favor". Obviamente, la confusión apareció en su mirada, pero, aun así, me siguió el juego.

—Ah… sí. Prefiero que el traumatólogo lo vea en la mañana cuando comience su turno.

—Oh… entonces… nos quedaremos contigo, amigo —dijo Takeshi, girándose hacía mí.

—Tranquilos, pueden volver a la fiesta —dije, restándole importancia.

—Oye… no podemos divertirnos sabiendo que te hemos dejado solo aquí —dijo Eriol.

—Ya les arruiné parte de la noche —dije riendo—. Vuelvan a la fiesta. Nada malo me pasará estando aquí ¿Cierto, doctora?

—Por supuesto, yo estaré cuidando de él —aceptó, sonriendo.

Mis amigos todavía estaban dudosos, pero al nombrar nuevamente a mi editor, ambos salieron huyendo. Cualquier persona pensaría que Yue era una mala persona, pero no lo era… Solo estaba obsesionado con la perfección y era un workaholic maldito… Desde que mis libros se convirtieron en un fenómeno mundial, Yue controlaba cada aspecto de mi vida. La imagen, mis compromisos, la citas… todo.

« _Quizás sí estoy estresado y por eso no puedo escribir_ »

Solté un suspiro. Si lo pensaba desde ese punto de vista, romperme la pierna era como obtener vacaciones no planificadas. Podría descansar en casa, aislarme del mundo, leer libros, fanfics ¡Buscar inspiración nueva!

« _O revivir la antigua_ » pensé, al notar que Sakura no dejaba de observarme con una mirada interrogante.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Yo… lo que les dije, no era mentira —le dije, bajando mi mirada hasta mi regazo—. Ya les arruiné parte de la noche y ambos merecen descansar. Son parte de mi equipo de edición y siempre están trabajando como locos.

—Claro… Ahora que eres una celebridad…

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —dije, frunciendo mi ceño.

—Para nada. Cada uno de nosotros obtuvo lo que quería. Eso era lo que tú querías. —A pesar de mostrar una sonrisa, sus ojos me decían otra cosa. Tristeza.

Una cosa que había aprendido de ella, casi desde el comienzo de nuestra relación, fue que podía ver su verdadero yo a través de sus ojos.

Sakura siempre se mantenía con una sonrisa en la boca, aparentando ser fuerte ante cualquier adversidad, sin permitirse flaquear ni una vez. Al principio no lograba entenderla, por qué aparentaba ser tan fuerte si a veces lo único que deseaba era llorar, luego, lo comprendí.

Perdió a su madre cuando tenía catorce años y se vio obligada a tomar el rol de Nadeshiko Kinomoto ante su pequeño hermano Touya de seis años. Sakura sacrificó muchísimas cosas para ayudar a su padre con la casa y con la crianza de Touya, por eso siempre aparentaba ser fuerte, por eso había enmascarado sus debilidades tras una sonrisa y dejaba sus necesidades en ultimo lugar… o eso había sido así hasta que descubrí su secreto.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, al recordar ese día. Habíamos tenido una discusión acalorada, pero a pesar de eso, ella no expresaba su verdadero sentir. La frustración, el enojo… todo se lo tragaba. Exploté. Le exigí que me dijera lo que realmente sentía, que nunca me iría de su lado incluso si me gritaba… pero ella no gritó. Tampoco me insultó… solo se lanzó a mis brazos y por primera vez la vi llorar. Allí me contó todo lo que llevaba por dentro y gracias a eso nuestra relación dio un salto abismal. Solo teníamos seis meses siendo novios… o quizás siete… pero ese fue el momento en el cual comencé a considerar nuestra relación como algo serio, algo con futuro… a pesar de tener veinte años nada más.

Otro suspiro salió de mi boca. No fue así… y por eso no tenía derecho a preguntarle nada sobre su tristeza.

—¿Me firmarás el alta? —pregunté, tratando de bajar dos tonos a la tensión.

—Lo que les dije a tus amigos, tampoco era mentira. Quiero que te revise el traumatólogo en la mañana. —Sí… sería una noche larga.

El silencio incómodo volvió a instalarse entre nosotros. Fruncí mi ceño. Realmente creí que habíamos terminado en buenos términos, por eso no lograba comprender por qué tanta tensión. Levanté mi mirada y noté que sus ojos miraban sin mirar. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y eso no me agradaba. Sakura era una mujer que jamás se callaba, siempre tenía algo que decir… o así era en el pasado… ¿Tanto así habría cambiado?

—¿Cómo…? —Aclaré mi garganta al notar mi voz raposa—. ¿Cómo están el señor Fujitaka y Touya?

—Bien… Están en Egipto… por eso no me importó tomar el turno esta noche para que una amiga pudiera salir con su prometido.

—¿Y Tomoyo?

—Oh… ella está bien. Se fue a Francia para perfeccionar sus diseños ¡Ya sabes cómo es! —Soltó una risilla nostálgica—. Se fue tres meses después de que tú y yo… bueno… ya sabes... Pero siempre hablamos por teléfono y ha venido de vacaciones varias veces ¡Incluso vendrá en enero con miras a abrir una boutique aquí!… Así que… quizás se mude otra vez… ¿Quién sabe? —Allí estaba otra sonrisa falsa.

—Ya…

Apreté mis puños de nuevo. Sakura amaba a esa chica. Era su mejor amiga, inseparables. Por eso, ver partir a Tomoyo Daidoji debió ser duro para ella… y yo no estuve allí para consolarla. Todo por mi maldita cobardía.

Sakura comenzó a alejarse… y yo ya no tenía nada que decirle para retenerla. Además, estaba trabajando. No podía estar conmigo toda la noche ¿Cierto? Por mucho que yo quisiera… Mierda ¿Para qué negarlo? No quería que se fuera… quería saber de ella, saber qué había sido de su vida, su familia, sus logros, sus caídas… ¡Malditamente todo!… pero no tenía derecho.

Aun así, mi boca y mi alma no estaban de acuerdo con mi cabeza y estuve a punto de llamarla para retenerla conmigo un poco más, pero acallé mi voz cuando la vi girarse hacía mi con su mirada encendida. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la camilla con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué… qué?

—Maldita sea, Shaoran. No te hagas el loco —siseó muy, muy, molesta… Estaba en problemas—. Tomamos la decisión de separarnos. Fue una decisión mutua e incluso dijimos que seríamos amigos—Hizo una pausa larga, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras.

—¡¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?! —Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa cuando escuché su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué regresaste a Hong Kong y sin decirme?

—Musa…

—Dejé de ser tu musa hace cinco años, Shaoran —dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de tristeza—. Esperé que pasaran un par de semanas… para ir a buscarte. Quería compartir contigo que me habían otorgado la beca completa que quería… por la cual había luchado tanto… y no estabas. —Sus ojos se cristalizaron y me sentí como la peor basura del mundo—. ¡Maldición! Además de ser mi novio… eras mi mejor amigo. Te llamé… te busqué… incluso llamé a Mei y fue cuando me enteré que habías regresado a Hong Kong… sin despedirte de mí.

Recordé esa época… como si estuviera viviéndola en ese momento. La primera semana sin ella fue… devastadora. Era cierto que habíamos terminado por mutuo acuerdo, no queríamos que el estrés y la rutina acabaran con nosotros… porque, como ella misma lo había dicho, más allá de ser novios, éramos muy buenos amigos. Los mejores…. No queríamos que todo empeorara y las cosas terminaran mal… por eso fue que terminamos.

No quise luchar. No quise esforzarme. Solo la dejé ir… ¡Maldición! Por eso no entendía aun por qué mierdas habíamos terminado… por qué la había dejado ir sin luchar.

Idiota… esa era la palabra que se filtraba en mi cabeza, cada vez que lo pensaba.

Durante esa larga semana no me hallaba a mí mismo, no dejaba de soñarla, de añorarla… y sentía que no dejaría de hacerlo si me quedaba en Japón. Por eso, tomé la decisión de regresar a mi país natal para intentar olvidar… pero ya no sentía a Hong Kong como mi hogar. Fue como… si hubiera tomado unas largas vacaciones para exorcizar mis demonios… y después de un año… regresé a Japón para comenzar de nuevo… sin ella.

¡Diablos! Solo había pensado en mí ¡Fui un maldito egoísta! No me detuve a pensar en ella… En lo que pensaría cuando notara mi ausencia… o quizás si lo pensé y mi resentimiento me llevó a creer que no le importaría. Qué imbécil fui…

—Lo siento, Sakura… —Aclaré de nuevo mi garganta… pero esa vez fue porque mi voz sonó partida—. Jamás fue mi intención herirte… Solo pensé en mí y en mi propio dolor. Fui un idiota. De verdad... lo siento.

Mi mano, inconscientemente, fue a dar al lugar que siempre le había encantado acariciar, cuando estábamos conversando en una posición parecida. Algunas personas lo llamaban "Recuerdos del cuerpo" … yo… le decía nostalgia. Acaricié su muslo sin siquiera notarlo, pero al ver su sonrojo y darme cuenta de lo que hacía, retiré mi mano como si su pierna quemara.

—¡Fue inconsciente! ¡Lo juro!

—No… no pasa nada. —Su voz había salido más aguda de lo normal, lo cual sucedía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Siempre había disfrutado de alterar sus nervios con mi cercanía o con mis caricias. Ver como jugaba con sus dedos, su piel erizada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sí… era jodidamente excitante y placentero. Era lo que pensaba antes y lo seguía pensando ahora.

—¿Por qué diablos terminamos? —Al sentir su cuerpo tensarse, supe que había hablado en voz alta.

¡¿Por qué diablos nada me sale bien hoy?!

Después de un largo suspiro, Sakura me respondió.

—No lo sé… Éramos jóvenes… Quizás no estábamos comprometidos del todo en la relación.

—O quizás… teníamos miedo —dije yo… repasando cada momento de nuestro noviazgo.

—¿Miedo?

—Si… —Ahora que analizaba todo el panorama, era lo más lógico—. Algunas personas temen a avanzar y… quizás nuestra relación se estaba tornando demasiado seria. —Solté un suspiro y comencé a jugar con sus dedos… como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso—. Pudimos haber luchado, pudimos haberlo hecho funcionar de alguna manera… Vivir juntos, casarnos… No lo sé… Pero en vez de eso, decidimos dar un paso atrás porque, precisamente, lo que se nos venía encima era un compromiso muy grande. —La vi asentir con lentitud.

—Eso de ser escritor… activa tu lado filosófico.

—Es lo que me da de comer ¿Qué te puedo decir? —dije más relajado.

—Creo que te da más que eso. —Soltó una carcajada y señaló el costoso traje que reposaba en una silla. Aunque yo estaba más idiotizado escuchando ese maravilloso sonido.

Sin decir más, Sakura se levantó y salió trotando del cubículo, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué había dicho para espantarla? ¿Acaso fue por lo de la caricia? ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso hoy era mi día de mala suerte? ¡Debí quedarme en casa! ¡Mi sexto sentido me lo decía!

Comencé a revolver mi cabello, completamente frustrado, cuando escuché pasos fuera. A los pocos segundos, la vi regresar. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, esa que me hacía delirar. No sabía cuánto había extrañado ver ese gesto pícaro hasta ahora… Bien decían que uno no sabía lo que tenía hasta que lo perdía.

—Muy bien, señor súper estrella —dijo, sentándose a mi lado, nuevamente—. ¿Puede firmar mis libros? ¡Soy su fan más ferviente!

En ese momento fue cuando detallé que traía consigo dos libros. Reconocí las portadas de inmediato.

—El primero es cautivante, pero el segundo es mi favorito —dijo sonriendo.

Me los pasó y no pude evitar pasar mis dedos por la caratula dura ¡Eran mis libros! La saga de "Corazón de hielo".

—¿Me los firmas? Mis compañeras van a delirar cuando se los presuma.

—Entonces tienes fines oscuros.

—¡Claro! Luego pienso subastarlos en _e-bay_ —dijo, soltando una carcajada a la cual me uní.

—Colaboraré con tus planes macabros entonces… —le dije, tomando el bolígrafo que me ofrecía.

Había firmado miles de libros, pero estos serían especiales. Después de todo, ella jamás había dejado de ser mi musa y se lo hice saber en la dedicatoria que le coloqué en el segundo libro.

Mis novelas entraban dentro del género romántico, pero, obviamente, no podía faltar la acción, la traición y la sangre. El protagonista masculino era un príncipe vivas, gentil y generoso, que intentaba salvar su reino de una guerra, al comprometerse con una reina con corazón de hielo. Ese joven, con su hermosa sonrisa fue capaz de derretir la coraza helada que la reina había construido alrededor de ella para resguardarse… Sí, éramos nosotros, pero había invertido los sexos. Tampoco podía ser tan obvio ¿Cierto?

Sakura había llegado a mi vida un día con todo su entusiasmo y su dulzura para derretir mi coraza de hielo. Ella logró ver a través del joven antipático y prepotente y luchó por hacerse un lugar en mi corazón… primero como amigos y luego como novios.

Hacíamos todo juntos. Pasear, estudiar, jugar vídeo juegos, debía acotar que éramos el mejor duo bot que existía… y el sexo era el mejor. Otra vez la palabra idiota se filtró en mi cabeza ¿Cómo rayos me atreví a dejarla ir?

Solté un suspiro y la observé. Tenía la mirada brillante y una fina sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Estaba emocionada. Realmente amaba mis libros. Sonreí.

Al terminar con la dedicatoria, se los devolví y no perdió tiempo para revisarlos. En el primer libro, solo había firmado con mi nombre, por eso, cuando lo vio, una sonrisa triste adorno su boca. La dedicatoria la hice en el segundo con toda intención, pero al verla bajar los libros hasta su regazo… me alarmé.

—Lee el otro.

—Lo haré luego. —¡Luego una mierda! ¡Quería ver su expresión al leerlo!

—Léelo ahora —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

Extrañada y un poco molesta, Sakura tomó el libro y lo abrió. Al ver su cara llena de sorpresa, sonreí.

—Léelo en voz alta.

—Tú… ¿Por qué…? Es decir…

—En voz alta, musa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron divinamente, me sentí satisfecho. Sakura aclaró su garganta y entonces, obedeció.

" _Para mi musa… Porque solo un corazón cálido como el tuyo pudo inspirarme lo suficiente para crear al príncipe del reino de fuego_ "

—Tú… —Aclaró su garganta al notar su voz más chillona de lo normal, lo cual me hizo reír—. Realmente… lo hiciste. —Asentí—. Con razón sabía cómo reaccionaría Evan ante alguna situación… está inspirado en mí… ¿Eso significa que tú eres Hanna? ¿Reina del país del hielo? —preguntó burlona y yo resoplé.

—No quería ser muy obvio…

Sakura soltó una carcajada, pero aún tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Realmente, había extrañado en demasía su risa. Era uno de mis sonidos favoritos y activaba mi imaginación a mil… lo cual era excelente para un escritor con bloqueo.

Sakura se sentó en mi camilla de nuevo y comenzamos a hablar de todo lo que nos había pasado en esos cinco largos años. Sus logros, su especialización, su familia, sus amigos… sus relaciones, las mías y la publicación de mis libros… Estaba obsesionada con ellos ¡Incluso quería que le hiciera spoiler del tercero que aún no se publicaba! Me negué tajantemente, diciéndole que no quería arruinarle la sorpresa… pero en realidad… no tenía mucho que revelar. El bloqueo abismal que tenía no me había dejado avanzar casi nada… y ese fue el motivo por el que mis amigos me llevaron a esa condenada fiesta… Aunque, pensándolo nuevamente, no había sido tan malo. Me había encontrado con Sakura y ahora estábamos hablando como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, cinco años atras.

—Doctora Kinomoto —nos interrumpió la enfermera.

—¿Sucedió algo, Naoko? ¿Llegó otro paciente?

—No, no… Solo que faltan quince minutos para el año nuevo y estamos reunidos en la sala de descanso… por si quiere unirse.

Sakura me observó y luego a ella. Se veía dudosa, así que lo resolví de la mejor forma posible. Aunque nos hubiéramos reencontrado, ella tenía su vida, sus amigos… y eso no iba a cambiar por mi aparición.

—Anda… yo estaré bien —le dije—. Así aprovecho de dormir un poco… o si me consigues unas cuantas hojas… podré escribir algo.

—Pero…

—Ve.

Sakura hizo un tierno mohín que me sacó una sonrisa. Ese tipo de expresiones inocentes y aniñadas eran mi perdición. La enfermera se acercó a mí y me extendió unas cuantas hojas de la carpeta que llevaba, lo cual agradecí. Por lo menos así no me aburriría.

No muy convencida, Sakura se levantó de la cama y siguió a la enfermera… dejándome completamente solo. Esa vez, el silencio no me incómodo y tampoco me sentí solo porque las ideas comenzaron a brotar solas. La aparición de mi musa había reactivado mi imaginación.

Comencé a plasmar los esqueletos de lo que quería para los siguientes capítulos y los plasmé los hechos importantes que marcarían la trama de mi nuevo libro ¡Era increíble! ¡En menos de diez minutos ya tenía todo estructurado! Mi creatividad se estaba desbordando y las malditas hojas se me estaban acabando.

—Te ves muy concentrado. —Sorprendido, levanté mi mirada hacia ella.

Esa sonrisa traviesa estaba de nuevo en su boca. Mierda… realmente me fascinaba y me hacía suspirar. En el pasado, esa sonrisa me mantenía expectante de lo que fuera que tuviera preparado para mí… y que generalmente derivaba en una excelente noche para ambos.

«¡ _Debo dejar de pensar en eso!_ »

—¿No deberías estar con tus amigos? —pregunté, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos—. Faltan como… cinco minutos para año nuevo. —dije, observando el reloj que estaba en una de las paredes.

Sakura me ignoró olímpicamente y entró nuevamente en el cubículo. Tomó uno de los soportes donde se cuelgan las bolsitas de suero y lo acercó hasta mí. La miré extrañado… ¿Para qué diablos necesitaba otro de esos, si ya tenía uno de otro lado?

Lo acercó hasta que la punta quedó suspendida justo sobre mi cabeza y luego colgó algo allí. No pude ver qué era hasta que quitó sus manos.

—¿Una planta? —pregunté extrañado.

Al bajar mi mirada, Sakura estaba muy cerca… demasiado. Tragué grueso. Sus mejillas no perdían su rubor, pero su mirada radiante estaba llena de travesura y algo más… que yo conocía muy bien. Deseo.

—Muérdago —dijo ella.

—Ahm… no parece… un muérdago… —¡Oh diablos! No podía estar tartamudeando ¡No era un maldito adolescente!

—Fue lo único que conseguí —dijo, soltando una suave y sexy risa que erizó todos los vellitos de mi nuca—. ¿Te molestaría? —susurró… con sus labios casi pegados a los míos… Solo era cuestión de moverme un poco para alcanzar la gloria.

—Jamás…

Esa respuesta fue todo lo que necesito para borrar la escasa distancia que nos separaba. No era un beso profundo y violento. Era pausado, sereno… como si nuestros labios estuvieran reconociéndose. Automáticamente, mi mano fue a su lugar favorito y acaricié su muslo. Ella soltó un suspiro que activó todos mis sentidos… y muchas otras cosas más. Ya había sido suficiente reconocimiento. Esos labios eran tal cual los recordaba y los haría míos de nuevo. Comencé a aumentar el ritmo del beso y ella me respondía gustosa. Mierda, realmente era como si los años jamás hubieran pasado. La erupción de emociones era tal cual la recordaba… ahora entendía porque mis relaciones con otras mujeres no funcionaban. Ninguna había logrado hacerme sentir tanto con un simple beso… y anhelaba mucho más.

Era como comer chocolate. Placentero, delicioso… y adictivo. Jamás me cansaba de comerlo y Sakura Kinomoto era exactamente como el chocolate. Un delicioso elixir que me embriaga de placer… y era capaz de transportarme lejos con un simple toque. Eso podía resumir lo que ella causaba cuando llegábamos al éxtasis puro. Sí… era como visitar otros mundos y quería vivir eso de nuevo.

A lo lejos escuché unos gritos de júbilo. Seguramente ya era año nuevo… y vaya manera de recibirlo. Obteniendo un delicioso beso de la musa que jamás debí dejar ir. Era un maldito idiota… ¡Debí luchar por ella! ¡Por esto que aún existía entre nosotros! Ahora que podía probar sus deliciosos labios nuevamente, me di cuenta que jamás había dejado de amarla… ¡Dios! ¡La amaba con locura!

El beso se rompió cuando escuchamos algunos pasos afuera. Al abrir mis ojos me deleite con la sublime imagen que Sakura me mostraba. Sus ojos resplandecientes y deseosos de más, sus labios rojos e hinchados a causa de mi beso y algunos mechones de su cabello se habían escapado de su cola de caballo. Se veía preciosa.

Reflejándome en sus lagunas verdosas, tomé una decisión. Había sido un maldito cobarde en el pasado, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Una segunda oportunidad estaba en la puerta y me aferraría a ella con uñas y dientes. Esta vez… no pensaba dejarla ir.

—Feliz año nuevo… mi musa…

—Feliz año nuevo… pequeño lobo —¡Mierda! Jamás llegué a pensar que extrañaría tanto que una persona me llamara por ese estúpido mote—. ¡Oh Dios!... Qué pena —susurró, avergonzada—. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

En sus ojos se notaba el miedo y era normal que lo tuviera. Nos habíamos dejado llevar por la emoción, sin hablar de lo que queríamos o esperábamos del otro, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a que ningún malentendido la alejara de mí. Soltando un suspiro y armándome de valentía, me apresuré en hacerle saber lo que yo quería de ella.

—No sé tú… pero yo quiero que mi novia se acueste un rato conmigo mientras me cuenta muchas otras cosas de las cuales me perdí por imbécil.

La sonrisa en sus labios fue hermosa y genuina. Sakura se levantó de la camilla, como si fuera una niña traviesa, y se asomó para ver si venía alguna persona. Luego, volvió para acostarse conmigo. Obviamente, no perdí tiempo y la rodeé con mis brazos para sentirla muy cerca de mí. Sí, ya lo sabía… estábamos en un hospital y ella era una doctora, pero esta era una jodida reconciliación que nos tomó cinco años y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

Hablamos casi toda la noche y reímos sin parar. Ningún otro paciente tuvo la buena fortuna de ingresar a la sala de emergencia. Y digo "buena fortuna" porque precisamente eso había sido para mí. La mejor de las suertes… quizás debía darle un regalo al estúpido de Takeshi por romperme la pierna.

Cuando por fin llegó la mañana, Sakura seguía refugiada entre mis brazos y yo estaba feliz, acariciando su cabello. Podía acostumbrarme a esto.

El traumatólogo llegó temprano, como me había dicho Sakura y me hizo una evaluación completa. El diagnóstico y el tratamiento fue el mismo, solo que me pidió regresar en quince días para evaluar el progreso y comenzar con mis terapias.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó Sakura cuando estaba ayudándome a vestirme. Por lo menos la férula era más fácil de llevar que una escayola.

—Pediré un taxi… porque mis amigos, posiblemente, estén borrachos y con alguna mujer. —Resoplé… eso lo dije, pensando específicamente en Eriol.

—Yo te puedo llevar a casa.

—Has pasado toda la noche en vela conmigo. —Acaricié sus sonrojadas mejillas y dejé un suave beso en su nariz—. Debes descansar.

—Pero quiero ayudarte…

Solté un suspiro. Sakura era en extremo testaruda y nada de lo que le dijera la haría cambiar de parecer. Así que… se me ocurrió otra cosa, mucho más tentadora y agradable.

—Puedes llevarme… y te quedas a dormir en mi casa ¿Qué dices?

—Dijimos que lo llevaríamos con calma —respondió, mostrándome una sonrisa socarrona.

—Yo he dicho dormir, musa. Eres tú quien se está imaginando otras cosas. Además, tengo una fisura en la tibia ¿Recuerdas? No creo que pueda maniobrar mucho estando así.

—Siempre hay maneras… —susurró con toda la intención que la escuchara… esta mujer era mi perdición.

Decir algo más, era innecesario... porque, después de todo… ¡Sí se podía maniobrar muy bien con una férula en la pierna! ¡Llevar las cosas con calma un cuerno! ¡Habían sido cinco largos años sin poder deleitarme con ella! Así que… llegando a casa, la abordé y el desayuno que supuestamente iba a preparar para mí… tuvo que esperar, hasta casi convertirse en almuerzo… ¡Y luego jugamos una partida de LoL! ¡Fue magnífico! ¡Aun éramos un excelente duo bot! ¡Nadie podía con nosotros!

También la dejé spolearse un poco con lo que tenía preparado para mi tercer libro. No había forma de decirle que no a esos ojitos de cachorro… y a su cuerpo cubierto únicamente con una de mis camisas. Era como una Diosa sensual y provocativa… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando hace cinco años para dejarla ir? No lo sabía, pero no volvería a equivocarme otra vez. Esta mujer había regresado a mi vida y me esforzaría el doble… el cuádruple, si era necesario, para mantenerla a mi lado. Después de todo, las segundas oportunidades no debían desperdiciarse… y eso era lo que el destino y la vida me habían brindado. Una segunda oportunidad para vivir mi propia historia… con la musa que me inspiraba.

 **Bien, objetivo cumplido hehe ¡Regalito de fin de año! La verdad tenía esta idea dándome vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza y me gustó mucho plasmarla en letras :) Un largo oneshot que acabo de terminar y si ven algún error me avisan para corregirlo.**

 **Una pequeña dedicatoria a mi amiga carrie10 por su gran apoyo y amistad :D Eres un sol amiguita.**

 **Otra cosa… como dije en la intro… ¡Pido disculpa a los médicos! Si hay alguno que esté leyendo esto ¡Lo siento! ¡Culpen a google! La información la saqué de un protocolo de UI que conseguí T.T Así que… disculpen :( No soy médico, soy químico xD**

 **Sé que aún están pasando el final de EPDLM, pero les aseguro que el final que tuvo la historia era el cierre que necesitaba. Se los aseguro. Quedaron un montón de cosas inconclusas, pero era necesario para las cosas que vendrán ;) ¿Cuándo? Aún no lo sé… pero no quedaran así, por eso no se preocupen :) más bien, síganme en Facebook para estar atentas a las noticias que vendrán en este año 2019 :D**

 **¡Un besote para todos y feliz año nuevo para todos! Que este año 2019 sea un gran año para todos y venga cargado de muchas cosas positivas para todos :) Los adoro.**


End file.
